


A B N O R M A L I T Y

by HeartOfFullmetal



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Zombie, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Ed, but then it branches off, even though Roy kinda sorta mayby blows Ed's friggin leg off, royed, this is a love story I swear, this is kinda like warm bodies int the beginning, yeah what an ass hole right?, zombie hunter roy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfFullmetal/pseuds/HeartOfFullmetal
Summary: "This zombie was definitely not like the rest... No.. Not with the obvious emotion in that single golden eye that was supposed to be vacant... No... This one was special."RoyEd Zombie x Zombie Hunter AU.Very much like the movie Warm Bodies, but a little differentBEWARE: NOT BETA READWARNING: Ed swears just a teeny bit





	1. A B E R R A N C Y

 

BLAM!!!

The sound of Roy's shotgun resounded through the barren streets of the ruins of Central City. The creature he had shot stumbled back as his insides oozed out of the hole in his body that had been made by Roy's gun. The wound, however, only slowed the thing down. It did not kill it. You see, the only way to kill a zombie was to slice the head clean off... That or explode it with a bullet from a shotgun.

"Shit," Roy muttered under his breath, he'd been off his game lately. He reloaded his gun and aimed at the monster before him.

BLAM!!!

This time he shot the head, which was destroyed in a spray of blood and rotted brains. Nice. Now with that problem out of the way, he could continue to the little shop that was believed to still have some useful supplies in it. He would get it quickly then get back to the safety of their heavily guarded camp. He'd gone alone, convincing his two best friend, Riza Hawkeye, that it wasn't too far away so it was pointless to bring a whole team for something that would take so little time to complete. A team would just slow him down.

He quickly reached the little shop, looking around to make sure there were no zoms in sight. When the coast was clear, he slipped into the shop, setting his gun on a table in the shop, out of his way and proceeding to rummage through the cabinets. Jackpot! There were loads of medicine here! This would last the camp for months! He was so caught up in his victory that he didn't realize he was surrounded by the undead until he heard a glass break behind him. He turned and his eyes widened. There had to be at least twelve, all in various stages of decay. His gun was all the way across the room, he would be nowhere near quick enough to get to it in time. And reloading would take too long. He'd never stand a chance with these zombies. He backed against the wall as the zombies shuffled closer and closer to him, all in a circle.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!!!" He mumbled to himself like he was chanting a mantra. He was fucked and he knew it.

Then one lunged with a roar and Roy threw his arms over his face. He didn't want to see his inevitable death. But it never came and Roy looked up. Another zombie had tackled the one that had been about to tear into Roy. It was tearing into it, pulling chunks of flesh out with its teeth. It's nails clawed at the zombie below it until the vile creature stopped moving. When it had, the abnormal thing looked up at the others, who seemed to have sensed that this creature was different. That he was dangerous, and they shuffled away as quickly as they could. The zombie's head then whipped towards Roy, it's single eye gleaming an eerie golden colour.

It stood up, blood and gore dripping from it's mouth and hands. The underside of it's blackened nails were clogged with blood. It's right eye was missing, and it's hair hung long and stringy, down to it's waist. It looked like it might've been blonde. When the thing had still been human.

It approached Roy with the usual slow shuffle of any normal zombie, but it's single eye, with all the emotion blazing in its depths, showed that it was not, in fact, a normal zombie. Roy's body was pressed right up against the wall as the monster approached him. Images flew through Roy's head of the golden-eyed creature tearing him apart with its nails and teeth just like it had to it's fellow zombie. He shut his eyes, bracing for the attack. He could hear the thing's breathing and he could smell and feel its hot, rancid breath. The thing was up in his face, but it wasn't doing anything...

Roy cracked open his eyes curiously and saw the creatures golden eye staring at him, almost studying him, with an uncharacteristic amount of curiosity. The sweat on Roy's brow slipped down the side of his face and the zombie watched it with seemingly avid fascination. It reached out, and brushed the dark-eyed man's face, wiping the sweat away, though leaving the remains of his recent kill on the man's face, then gazing at it's hand only to find that it wasn't visible against it's rotted flesh which was already slick and shiny from the gore of the zombie it had killed. It sighed, seemingly frustrated and looked back at Roy, stepping away as he did. Roy stared back curiously.

"What are you...?" He whispered and the zombie didn't answer, only continued to stare at him. Roy laughed at himself, "You don't understand me, of course. You're just a zom, I should probably kill you," he abruptly shot towards the table his gun laid on and grabbed it, whirling around to face the zombie, shotgun trained on his head. A coldness had set in his eyes. This might be a weird zombie, but it was far from good. Zombies ate people, a zombie had eaten Hughes. A zombie had eaten Ed. He could never forgive the monsters for that.

The golden-eyed creature did nothing. He stayed where he was, still staring at Roy curiously. His head was tilted slightly to the side. It was almost as if it was asking:

"What are you doing?" The zombie smiled. Or at least it tried to with the limited strength it had in its facial muscles, "Is this a game? Are we playing a game?" It was shuffling toward Roy slowly now, smile still on it's face and a breathy grunting sound coming from its lips. Laughter?

Roy noticed it's left foot was dragging behind him, giving him a small limp. Roy trained his gun on that foot. The zombie, still smiling and laughing, was almost to Roy. It was starting to reach it's hand out toward Roy's gun as if to grab it. It's eyes were light and carefree. It had almost grabbed ahold of the barrel of Roy's gun when the man squeezed the trigger, turning the zom's foot into nothing.

The creature let out a scream of surprise as it fell to the floor. Roy took his chance and ran. He looked back only once before he made his escape. His eyes fell back the the single eye of the zom and he almost faltered. Those emotions didn't belong in a zombie's eyes. Zombie's were numb, flesh-eating monsters. The hurt and betrayal that filled that zombie's eyes didn't belong there... It never would... Ever...


	2. A B E R R A T I O N

Roy couldn't forget the zombie. He couldn't forget its golden eyes, filled with all that hurt and betrayal from Roy's actions. He wanted to see it again. He wanted to make sure that it was alright. Every time he thought that though, he shook his head and mentally scolded himself for worrying about a zombie.

This was a bad idea. He strapped his gun to his back and snuck out of the camp through a hole in the fence that encircled it. He quickly made his way to the shop, wondering if the zom would still be there or if it had moved on.

He entered the shop, pulling his gun from his back and pointing it towards the ground as he stepped silently through the shop. As he did he heard a scuffle and he whipped towards the sound. He stalked towards it. Another scuffle then the shifting of broken glass then a small cry of surprise and a thump as a body hit the floor. As he got closer and closer to the sounds, Roy came up to a corner where he waited, listening to the auditory pattern of scuffles, cries and thumps for a moment longer before swiftly flying around the corner, gun trained on the figure in the middle of the room. Roy lowered his weapon when he saw that it was only the abnormal zombie. He watched it and quickly realized that it was trying to stand. Roy noticed that he hadn't just blasted the foot off the creature but most of his left leg. Now it seemed that it couldn't figure out why it couldn't stand properly anymore.

Roy stepped into the room, accidently kicking a glass bottle as he did and the zom whipped around to face him. It panicked and with a cry of fear, scrabbled back into on of the back corners of the room. It watched Roy with fear filling its single golden eye. It seemed that the thing hadn't forgotten that Roy was the one that had handicapped him. Roy strapped his gun back over his back and slowly approached the zom, who in turn, shied further away from him, pressing itself as close to the wall as possible.

The thing made no move to attack Roy, it only watched him. Roy kneeled down before it, marveling at it with a fascinated gaze.

"Weird," he murmured to himself and the zom now watched him with a curious expression. Not thinking, Roy reached out and took a gentle hold on the zombie's long hair. He'd never seen this much hair on a zom before. In fact he'd never seen hair this long on anyone. All the girls at the camp cut their hair short to keep it out of the way. There had only been one person in the camp that kept his hair so long. Ed.

The hair slid out of his hand when the creature pushed it behind its ear. Such a human gesture it was almost unbelievable. Then the zom reached his hands behind his back and fiddled with his hair. Roy could recognize it's attempts at braiding and after so many failed attempts on the zombie's part he grabbed the zom by the waist, causing it to yelp, as he turned it so that the thing's back was facing him.

"Let me do it," he said and began braiding the zombie's hair. The creature sat unnervingly still as he did, but when he had finished and tied the hair at the end. The zom lifted it's hand and ran it over its hair, feeling the braid. He turned to Roy, eyes blazing with joy and mouth quirked into an attempted smile. The breathy grunting sound that Roy had decided was laughter, sounded from its lips. This time Roy smiled along with the creature. The zombie's eye shone with delight and it reached up curiously to touch Roy's hair. When it did though, Roy's smile disappeared and he slapped the zom's hand away, face cold. The joy reflecting in the zombie's single eye vanished, replaced with sadness and it retreated back into the corner. It curled up into itself trying to find comfort in it's own tough.

"Hush, hush," it whispered to itself, "hush, hush." Roy's eyes softened. This zombie really meant no harm to him. It seemed like... Like all he wanted was attention...

"Hey," Roy whispered and the zom looked up at him, it's eye filled with hurt and confusion.

"What did I do wrong?" It seemed to ask. Roy lifted the thing's hand to his hair.

'You want to touch my hair?" He asked and the creature shakily brought it's hand to Roy's head, resting it there, stroking the black hair beneath his hand. The smile and laugh reappeared and Roy smiled, "there we go..." He whispered. When it pulled it's hand away, Roy looked back up and saw the zom staring at him with a sort of longing. It reached it's hand out to cup Roy's face, staring at him sadly, longingly.

It leaned in, resting it's forehead against Roy's, staring into the depths of the zombie hunter's eyes. It mouthed something. Roy couldn't tell what the words were though. Tears filled the zom's eyes, anothering thing that Roy had ever seen a zom do was cry. The creature shut it's eye and mouthed the words again. Roy saw clearly what the zom was mouthing this time but the words didn't make any sense to him...

"I miss you..."M


	3. A R T I F I C I A L

Roy began visiting the zombie regularly. Every time he came the zom would be in the room, usually sitting on the floor. Every time Roy would enter the room, his lips would form into a weak smile and his golden eye would light up with joy. Roy had decided that the zombie was male, so instead of "it," Roy now called the zombie "him."

The first few visits had been awkward, the zombie unsure of what would and wouldn't set off Roy's defenses. He would reach out, mouth open as if to say something then he would pull back, closing his mouth again and averting his eye. Roy was content with just studying the weird zombie the first few visits. Why did he act so different? Why did he act so much more human than any of the other zoms? After the first two visits, that was boring and the zombie was timid around him still. The next time he came, he brought some books. The reading levels ranging from kindergarten level up to adult. The zombie had perked up when Roy had told him to choose a book. His eyes lit up at Roy finally interacting with him instead of just staring and also because Roy had brought.... What were they exactly? The zombie picked up one of the books, a picture book and looked at it curiously, opening the cover then closing it, smiling in delight, he paged through the book, looking at the pictures and seeing squiggles along the top of each page. His face wore a look of concentration as he tried to figure out what the squiggles meant. His concentration broke when Roy pointed to a group of closely located squiggles and said a word.  
"One," he started then pointed to the next group of squiggles, "fish," and it went on, Roy pointing at each group of squiggles and saying a word along with it.  
"One fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish."

The zombie smiled again, it seemed that each individual squiggle made a certain sound. Like the squiggle with a straight line and a circle attached to the bottom left side of it made a "duh," sound while a straight line with another line crossing through it made a "tuh," sound. The zombie pointed to a word like Roy had been doing. They were reading a different book now. Roy had read the first word, just one letter, "a," and before he could point to the next one the zom points at it.

"Guh... Guh.." No that wasn't the right sound. His tongue felt like a dead weight and didn't move the way he wanted it to.

"Guh... Guh... Kuh..." There it was!!! That was the sound!

"Kuh-a-ad," that wasn't right, "a-ad... A-a-ad... -at," he smiled that was the right sound! "Kuh-uh-a-at... Cat..." He looked up from the word smiling proudly and expecting Roy to be smiling with him but the man was frowning, a shocked look in his eyes. The zom's smile disappeared and he looked away. Had he done something wrong...? Again...?" Eventually though, Roy snapped from his stupor and just continued on pointing and reading. The golden eyed zombie listened quietly, Roy's voice was so soothing, and followed his hand across the page with his eye.

When Roy had finished reading the book, he shut it and put it back in his satchel. The zombie frowned, when Roy packed up that meant he would be leaving. He didn't like it when Roy wasn't with him. It was so lonely out here sometimes. Roy grabbed his gun from the table in the room, calling back behind him a promise to visit again in a couple of days before disappearing out of sight. The zombie looked away. There was nothing to do to amuse himself when Roy was gone. He mindlessly picked at the loose threads of his ragged clothing or picked the dirt and grime from under his nails. He'd given up trying to stand a while back and now just sat or kneeled on the floor. There was a full length mirror in the room in which he would stare at himself, picking out all his flaws, counting the wounds that would never heal and grimacing at the ugliness of the socket that was missing an eye. He sighed as he remembered why it was missing. He'd gotten into a fight with another zombie who had been closing in on a human scout and the scout had had no where to run. Ed surprised the other creature by jumping on him from above but the other zombie was brutal and had at one point, reached out and grabbed his eye from under the lid, yanking it out forcefully. He had screamed when the zombie had and while he was distracted with the blood gushing from his now empty socket, the other zombie started stalking towards his prey again. He wasn't able to save the scout that time...

He turned away from the mirror, sighing. How could Roy not run from him? How could he sit next to him and read to him and not be disgusted by him? The zombie sighed again. For whatever reason, Roy was special, different from any other human he had met. His eyes flickered across the room confusedly and cautiously. 

He smelled a human.

Not Roy though.

Some one different.

Little did he know.

It was him...

"Repeating, Repeating, 

I'm dying, 

I'm breathing.

Repeating Repeating,

I'm crying, 

I'm healing."


	4. A L I V E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration music: Illuminated- Hurts

_It was only supposed to be a simple raid. There had been no reports of active zombies in the area._

_"Ready to go babe?" Roy turned to Ed after he'd put his best on. The blonde smiled back._

_"Almost, tie my hair up for me will ya?" Roy smirked and approached the blonde from behind, taking the hair tie from him and gently pulling the younger man's hair up into a ponytail._

_"There," Edward ran his hand over the top of his hair and under the tie tho make sure Roy hasn't missed any strands and then turned around grinning._

_"Thanks bastard," he snarked and Roy sighed but was smiling fondly. He took hold of Edward's face, cupping it gently before kissing him gently. Ed slowly brought his arms up around the planet man's neck, kissing back passionately._

_"Remember last night?" He asked breathlessly, "I want a repeat from last night after the fucking mission okay?" Roy nipped his lower lip and chuckled._

_"Aren't you still sore though?"_

_"Yeah, I feel like I can barely fucking walk right now. But I don't want to be able to walk at all okay?" Roy grinned._

_"You can count on it, love," he said._

_"Hey! Are you two lovebirds done yet?!" Havoc called over to them as Breda chuckled next to him. Ed nipped Roy's lip one last time before pulling away._

_"Yeah! Let's go!" Ed grabbed his guns, a pistol and a shotgun and headed towards the rest of the group. Roy sighed and followed, grabbing his own shotgun._

_They crept through the city, all the nearby stores had been mostly looted, they were heading to the outskirts of the city._   
_The glass from broken windows crunched under their feet as they walked through the streets. Roy led the group, Ed on his right, pistol poised to shoot anything that would attack them and Hughes on his left, throwing knives ready.Hawkeye and Falman were in the middle, grenades strapped to their chests and pistols pointed up. Havoc and Breda in the back shotguns ready._

_Ed suddenly got nervous._

_"I think we should get out of here," he said, somewhat agitated._

_"It's fine Ed, nothing's here, this whole place is deserted by the zoms," Roy told him, Maes nodding in agreement. Ed shrugged but his eyes still held a nervous look._

_The continued on through the city. They set up camp in a looted shop that used to sell instruments. They used the wooden instruments to start a small campfire which they used to cook their food. Even though it was canned, food was always better warm. Ed pulled out a harmonica and Roy glared._

_"Don't. You. Dare." He said and Edward gave him a shit-eating grin before starting to blow through it and the sound of cliche sad western harmonica music sounded through the shop. Roy gave up burning holes into his blonde lover and began throwing the cans that their food had been into the fire. The smell of food would attract zombies, so they had to get rid of it._

_When the food was burnt, Ed put his harmonica away and everyone settled down for the night. Ed pressed up against Roy and Roy wrapped his arm over Edward's waist. Ed rolled over to face Roy's chest. He leaned up, pleasing a kiss on the man's jaw, working his way down his throat then to the base of his neck. Roy hummed happily and Ed smiled against his skin._

_"I wish this moment would last forever, fuck zombies," Roy chuckled._

_"Time waits for no one love." He whispered in his lovers ears, which he then kissed and pulled back to tuck Ed head under his chin, "goodnight Edward," Roy whispered._

_"'Night bastard," Ed murmured against Roy's skin and the dark headed man felt his boyfriend's eyes closing when his eyelashes brushed against his skin. Roy tightened his hold on the blonde and colors his own eyes._

_They didn't notice the shadows moving in the darkness of the shop._

_CRASH!!!_

_Roy started awake when he heard a crash, a shout then a gun shot. His eyes flew open and he saw Ed, not in his arms, but standing in front of him, gun aimed at the horde of zombies._

_"Grab your gun asshole!" He shouted to Roy and the man scrambled to get to his gun. Maes had apparently already used all his knives and had now grabbed a hold of Ed's shotgun and was firing round after round as Riza alternated between shooting a rifle and throwing grenades. Havoc and Breda were on either side of Riza shooting rifles while Falman was behind them trying to pack every all their things up._

_There were to many though. They'd stumbled into a nest of the creatures. They had to make their escape._

_Falman finished packing their stuff._

_"Go!" Roy shouted to the rest of the team, "we need tho get out of here!" They all turned and each grabbed a bag and sprinted away. Thank God that zombies were slow._

_Most of the time..._

_As Edward grabbed a bag, a zom jumped on him, sibling it's teeth into his leg._

_"AGGGHHH" Ed yelled out. Roy turned and Maes rushed tho help him. Ed screamed at him to go but the man, always to worried and helpful for his own good, didn't listen. He got bitten and pulled down next to Ed. Roy ran as the zombies went down of l on the two males but Riza grabbed him. He could still hear Ed's screams._

_"Don't you dare-agghh- think of coming over here you bas-"_   
_If was silent and the only thing that was heard now was the zombies moans and the sounds of them eating. Roy numbly felt himself be dragged away from the scene by Riza._

_Through the crowd of zombies, he could see a glimpse of Golden hair... then a face. Ed. Same old Ed. Roy almost smiled but he didn't. Because Ed's eyes.._

_They were dead..._

_And unseeing..._

_"Romance you ego for a while,_

_Come on,_

_Give it a try..."_

_"It's such a beautiful night."_


End file.
